U.S. Pat. No. Des. 236,564 shows a combined brush and sponge on opposite sides of a backing. The bristles vary markedly in height.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 242,668 shows a combined brush and sponge on opposite sides of a backing with reservoirs. The bristles vary somewhat in height.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,181 shows uniform bristles integral with a backing holding a sponge on the opposite side. Surgical detergent is placed in the sponge under timed release at different depths.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,667 shows opposing bristles and sponge with a flexible wall so that use of the sponge causes dispensing of the cleansing compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,072 shows opposing bristles and sponge with carrying means in the form of elongated slots to carry the cleaner from a source to the bristles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,277 shows a scrub brush having a housing holding a sponge. The brush has a forward portion with bristles at an acute angle, a movable pick on the housing. The sponge has a lateral slit to receive the top-front edge of the forward portion of the brush.